Sell your soul
by Yasumi-chan
Summary: Tout allait bien, on était heureux. Il a fallu qu'il s'en mêle. Il a fallu qu'il vienne tout gâcher. Maintenant tout a basculé. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est crier en espérant que quelqu'un vienne me sauver.
1. Chapter 1

I keep on screaming but there's really nothing left to say! Throw it all away! Throw it all away!

Le brun se réveilla. Il aperçut son réveil du coin de l'œil et se leva en sursaut. Il allait être en retard! Tsuna enfila son uniforme en vitesse, saisit son déjeuner et sortit de la maison. Gokudera l'attendait mais avait l'air absent. Il le salua énergiquement, comme chaque matin et ils entreprirent un sprint vers l'école. Ils tenaient trop à leur vie pour arriver en retard. Ils passèrent le portail sous le regard accusateur du préfait et entrèrent en trombe dans leur classe, juste à temps. Tsuna laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau par manque d'énergie. Le professeur entra et ce fut un cours ennuyant, comme les autres qui suivirent. L'argenté avait été distrait toute la journée, et Tsuna l'avait remarqué. Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet, de peur que ce ne soit quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Il arriva chez lui, Gokudera hésita, il allait dire quelque chose. Il se retourna, commença à partir. Tout d'un coup Tsuna fût plaqué contre la clôture. Gokudera se tenait devant lui, sa frange ombrageait ses yeux.

« G-Gokudera-kun? » demanda timidement Tsuna

Gokudera lâcha son emprise et partit.

« Gokudera-kun! »

Le brun barra la route à l'argenté.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui… » se lança Tsuna

« J-Juudaime, j-je vais bien. » dis Gokudera avec un sourire qui ne sonnait que trop faux

« Ah bon. » laissa tomber Tsuna. Il savait bien que c'était inutile de pousser plus, il ne dirait rien. Il se poussa pour laisser Hayato passer et retourna chez lui en disant au revoir à l'argenté. Il se coucha en se repassant toute la journée, espérant tomber sur la cause de l'anxiété de son ami. Puis, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la même routine. Sauf que ce jour-ci, c'était la St-Valentin. Tsuna le constata en regardant le calendrier de la cuisine. Qu'il se sentait imbécile au moment. C'était probablement en rapport avec la St-Valentin. Il saisit son déjeuner et sortit de la maison en trombe. Gokudera ne l'attendait pas aujourd'hui, Tsuna s'inquiéta. Son ami serait toujours là pour le saluer le matin. Le brun n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'il ne fallait et entama son sprint pour l'école. Il arriva encore une fois sous le regard accusateur du préfait et se dépêcha de rentrer en classe. Gokudera y était. Il regardait par la fenêtre pendant qu'une agglomération de filles criaient son nom et lui tendait leurs chocolats. Tsuna ne pourrait pas lui parler de sitôt, il soupira et s'assied à son bureau. À la pause, il se précipita au bureau de Gokudera, l'empoigna par le poignet et le tira jusque dans les toilettes des hommes, là où les filles ne pourraient pas venir. Il referma la porte violemment et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le brun empoigna Gokudera par le col, le plaqua au mur opposé et prit un ton menaçant.

« Gokudera, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« J-Juudaime! Je vais bien! » répliqua-t-il

« Gokudera, arrête moi ce manège. Tu crois pouvoir prendre tous tes problèmes pour toi seul, nous sommes là Gokudera! On s'en fait pour toi pendant que tu t'obstine à tout garder pour toi ! Tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas, tout de suite! » cria le brun, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait

L'argenté était sonné, il n'avait jamais pensé que Tsuna pouvait devenir aussi en colère contre lui. Et de plus c'était pour une chose qu'il gardait secrète pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Tsuna remarqua quelque chose qui était tombé par terre quand il avait plaqué Gokudera. Il se pencha pour le ramasser mais Gokudera fût plus rapide et serra la chose contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Tsuna ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail et demanda à voir la chose. Gokudera refusa catégoriquement.

« C'est mieux si vous ne voyez pas ça Juudaime. » dis Gokudera

« Je veux voir, donne moi ça. » ordonna le brun sur son ton menaçant

Il saisit la boîte des mains de Gokudera et lis ce qui était écrit. _'' Pour Juudaime, de Gokudera'' _Il ouvrit la boîte et tomba à genoux par terre. C'était des chocolats en forme de cœurs. Tout s'éclaircit pour Tsuna. Il frappa le mur du poing. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait!

« J-Juudaime… » commença Gokudera

« N'y faites pas attention. » poursuivit Gokudera avec un faux sourire

« …ne pas y faire attention? Mais c'est très important Gokudera! » dis le brun d'une voix sombre

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant! » dit Tsunayoshi

Gokudera ne répondit pas. Il se mis à genoux, renversa Tsuna au sol et se plaça au dessus de lui.

« …ça te fait peur non? » dit Hayato, de la même voix sombre que le brun

Le brun fût paniqué un peu mais se calma.

« Non. »

C'était tout ce que l'argenté voulait entendre. Il se releva, se dirigea vers la sortie mais fût plaqué contre la porte. Tsuna avait hésité mais il l'avait embrassé. Il se retira, rouge pivoine.

« Q-Que! » demanda Hayato

« C'est ma réponse. » dit timidement Tsuna

L'argenté sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Il entoura le brun de ses bras et l'appuya contre son torse. Ils furent interrompus par une cabine qui s'ouvrit. Ils restèrent figés un moment. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau se lava les mains et passa à côté d'eux avec un regard… pervers. Ce qui eût pour effet que Gokudera resserra son emprise sur le brun. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se détachèrent et ils tournèrent à une teinte de rouge plutôt prononcée.

« Euhm… » fit l'argenté

« A-Ano… » bégaya le brun

« E-Et si on retournait en cours, ne? » poursuivit l'argenté, un bras frottant l'arrière de sa tête, timidement

« O-oui » répondit le brun


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le long délais: panne d'inspiration + manque de motivation + examens ^^'

Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Cela devait faire une semaine depuis ''l'accident'' de la St-Valentin. Les deux Vongola détournaient le regard dès que ceux-ci se croisaient et rougissaient fortement. Le regard pervers et insistant (TRÈS insistant) de Hibari Kyoya chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs n'en enlevait pas à leur teinte rougeâtre. Gokudera allait toujours prendre Tsuna chez lui le matin et le reconduire le soir mais le trajet se faisait toujours horriblement gênant et silencieux. Ces détails (plutôt frappants) n'avaient pas échappés à Yamamoto. Il avait une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être et s'était mis en tête d'arranger les choses entre ses deux amis. Il avait fait un pacte avec Reborn –le diable, en personne—et le bébé allait lui prêter main forte. Et c'est comme ça, qu'un bon soir, Gokudera Hayato reçu un appel venant d'un numéro inconnu.<p>

« Gokudera, amène tes fesses ici tout de suite. » dit une voix étrangement familière

« R-Reborn-san! »

« Dame-Tsuna est dans le pétrin. » et le silence se fût à l'autre bout de la ligne, succédé d'un ''bip'' sonore répétitif plutôt déplaisant.

L'argenté ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita à travers les rues de Namimori vers la demeure de son boss. Il entra sans cogner et monta à l'étage comme une furie. Il débarqua dans la chambre du Dixième en haletant. Tsuna était en parfaite santé. Il jouait, en ce moment même, à un jeu vidéo et regardait Gokudera avec un suçon à la bouche et des yeux interrogateurs.

« Gokudera-kun? » demanda-t-il

« Reborn-san m'a dit que vous étiez dans de sales draps… » se justifia le manieur de bombes en se frictionnant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne

« Ah bon. Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. » soupira le brun

« Il est parti avec tout le monde… en camping je crois. Donc je suis seul chez moi.» expliqua-t-il

« Si Reborn-san n'est pas ici, il n'y aura personne pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque Juudaime! C'est mon devoir de remplir cette tâche! S'il-vous-plaît, laissez moi dormir ici tant qu'ils ne seront pas revenus! » hurla Gokudera en agrippant le brunet par les épaules

Tsunayoshi prit un moment à assimiler l'information : Gokudera voulait dormir chez lui alors qu'ils allaient être seuls, tous les deux. Il prit une couleur profondément écarlate.

« N-NON! T-Tu ne peux pas! Go-Gokudera-kun…! » s'écria Tsuna, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer

Cela prit un moment au jeune manieur de bombes pour comprendre la situation.

« M-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime! Je vais dormir sur le sofa! » expliqua Gokudera, ce qui soulagea Tsuna

Le brun finit par accepter et Gokudera descendit au salon pour dormir. Tsuna s'endormit peu après.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Tsuna sentit une respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir nul autre que l'argenté en train de l'embrasser. Le brun ne fit rien, il referma les yeux en espèrant que l'autre ne l'aie pas aperçu. Mais en effet, il l'avait vu.

« J-Juudaime… » Gokudera ne savait pas comment expliquer cela. Qui le saurait, d'ailleurs?

« G-Gokudera-kun… »

Blanc.

Le brun passa ses bras frêles derrière le cou de l'argenté et s'empara de sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent en haletant. Une teinte rosée envahissait peu à peu leurs joues et ils détournaient le regard. Après un moment, Gokudera se releva pour repartir. Il se retourna et n'eût pas le temps de faire un pas que deux bras s'étaient emparés de sa taille et le retenait. Gokudera sourit, avec une teinte rosée bien sûr. Il se retourna dans l'emprise et serra Tsunayoshi contre son torse. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres sucrées du brun. Quand le baiser fût rompu, Tsuna nicha sa tête dans le t-shirt de l'argenté pour cacher sa gêne.

« Gokudera-kun…ano…tu ne pourrais pas…dormir avec moi? J-Juste pour ce soir! »

L'argenté détourna le regard.

« S-si vous le voulez, Juudaime! »

Tsuna offrit à Gokudera un sourire pur et sincère avant de détacher son emprise et de retourner sous ses draps. L'argenté le suivit et se plaça aux côtés de son amant. Puisque ce n'était qu'un lit une place, ils dûrent se serrer pour pouvoir entrer. Inutile de mentionner que Gokudera avait eu une horrible difficulté à s'endormir. Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Tsuna était déjà debout. Il paniqua en voyant l'heure mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était que samedi. À cette pensée, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas et se mis à somnoler. Il en fût tiré par Tsuna qui revenait dans la chambre.

« Hiiii, désolé de t'avoir réveillé Gokudera-kun! » paniqua-t-il

« Ce n'est rien. J'étais déjà réveillé » '_du moins, à moitié'_

L'argenté sortit du lit et trébucha dans quelque chose. Sa chute se termina sur le pauvre Tsuna, rouge comme une tomate.

« G-Gokudera-kun…s-si tu pouvais…enlever ton genou…»

Gokudera sursauta et se rendit compte de l'endroit un peu intime auquel son genou était adossé. Il se releva vite fait et prit une teinte écarlate.

« Désolé… » marmonna-t-il

Tsuna brisa le silence.

« J'ai préparé le déjeuner. »

L'argenté le remercia et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il mangea et retourna à l'étage où Tsuna était visiblement en train (d'essayer) d'étudier. Il ne devait surtout pas mettre l'étude de côté parce que Reborn n'était pas là. Sinon il sentait qu'il le regretterait à son retour. Brusquement, Tsuna se mis à frapper sa tête contre le meuble en bois et Gokudera l'en empêcha en lui retenant la tête.

« Juudaime, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas? »

« En fait, oui. Tout! »

C'est comme ça que Gokudera passa son samedi à expliquer et apprendre diverses choses à son boss/amant. À la fin de la journée, les deux étaientcomplètement fourbus de toute énergie. Le manieur de bombes proposa donc d'aller diner dans un restaurant. Tsuna accepta.

* * *

><p>Ils traversaient diverses rues d'un quartier que Tsuna ne connaissait pas. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était le quartier aisé de Namimori. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant italien chic. Une fois entrés, un homme en complet les guida jusqu'à leur ''réservation'', ce qui surprit Tsuna. Au malheur des deux tourtereaux, Hibari Kyoya se trouvait à la table avoisinante et ne cessa de les observer de tout le repas. Au moment de payer, Gokudera insista pour tout payer et sortit une carte de crédit dorée. Les yeux du dixième devinrent ronds. Depuis quand Gokudera était-il riche! Il s'insulta mentalement quand il se rappela que sa famille faisait partie de la mafia.<p>

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes quand une voiture noire ralentit près d'eux. La fenêtre était baissée et il y avait deux hommes en complet et aux lunettes fumées à l'avant. L'un d'entre eux tenait une arme et ordonna au brun d'embarquer dans la voiture s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir sur-le-champ. Hayato allait sortir ses bombes quand ils se retourvèrent encerclés d'hommes en complet. Tsuna accepta sans riposter, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant et il voulait encore moins que son amant meurt. Gokudera sortit ses bombes mais fût rapidement clouer au sol par un des hommes. Il fût frappé avec un taser étrange qui étouffa toutes ses flammes. Il ne pouvait que se maudire face à son impuissance. On le frappa à la tête et il perdit conscience.

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il était dans un lit d'hôpital avec une Bianchi en pleurs à ses côtés et un Reborn aux airs lugubres.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désolé pour le délais _(encore)_

* * *

><p>Tsuna reprit conscience un peu plus de cinq heures après son enlèvement. Une atroce douleur à la tête le dissuada d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Il essaya de se lever mais ce fût vain. Quelque chose interdisait tout mouvement à ses jambes et ses bras. Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans une vague de panique et sa douleur à la tête le frappa violemment, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des ossements, apparemment humains, étaient empilés au fond de la pièce. Tsuna remarqua alors l'odeur putride et l'humidité qui flottaient dans l'air, ce qui empira sa nausée et lui donna envie de vomir. Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre. La pièce était éclairée <em>(si on peut seulement l'appeler comme ça)<em> par un seul flambeau près de ce qui semblait être une porte. Prenant compte de ses pantalons trempés, il regarda au sol. Il aurait crié si il en avait eu la force. Ce qui coulait entre les pierres du plancher… n'était nul autre que du sang.

* * *

><p>Gokudera se leva brusquement et saisit sa sœur par les épaules.<p>

« Où est Tsuna! Où il est! »

Bianchi se mise à trembler.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, Hayato. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, merde! La sécurité du Juudaime passe en premier… »

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser de flammes Hayato! »

Gokudera se tût.

« Tu sais ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas! Tu ne pourra plus te battre… »

Bianchi se tût à son tour en voyant son frère trembler. Elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle fût vite repoussée. Gokudera se recoucha et monta ses couvertures jusqu'aux épaules.

« J'aimerais être seul. »

Sans un mot de plus, ses visiteurs s'en allèrent, conscients de la douleur immense qui envahissait le gardien de la tempête.

* * *

><p>Tsuna fût tiré de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas se répercutant sur les murs. Selon le son, ce devait être des talons hauts, donc, une femme. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait deux autres personnes avec elle. La femme ouvrit la porte et se plaça de manière à ce que le flambeau éclaire son visage.<p>

« Emmenez le. »

Elle indiqua le brun du doigt avant de se retourner pour sortir. Deux hommes entrèrent. Ils détachèrent Tsuna d'une manière un peu brutale avant de lui remettre des menottes avec lesquelles ils pouvaient le traîner. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses portes et tournèrent dans de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. La femme ouvrit la porte et les hommes balancèrent Tsuna dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière eux. Un peu sonné, Tsuna essaya de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il était étendu par terre. Une voix venant de derrière le fit sursauté.

« Cela faisait un moment, n'est-ce pas… Sawada Tsunayoshi? »

* * *

><p>Gokudera assimilait toujours l'information… il ne pourrait plus… jamais… utiliser de flammes. Ce qui incluait un retour à l'époque où il n'utilisait que les bombes et était faible. Plus de Uri. Plus d'anneau Vongola. Plus rien. Laissant échapper quelques larmes, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait complètement oublié Tsuna! Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, espérant que Reborn et Bianchi ne soient pas trop loin. Ils étaient à deux maisons de chez Tsuna quand il les rattrapa.<p>

« Aniki! Où est Juudaime! »

« Hayato… »

« Reste en dehors de tout ça Gokudera. Tu serais un poids mort pour nous. » coupa le bébé tueur à gages

Bianchi regarda son frère avec un air désolé avant de rejoindre Reborn, un peu plus loin devant. Gokudera tomba à genoux. Était-il si inutile?

* * *

><p>Les yeux du brun s'écquarquillèrent. Cette voix… Il tourna la tête doucement et se figea.<p>

« Daemon Spade… »

Daemon lui lança un de ces sourires montrant toute sa dentition et qui vous donnent froid dans le dos. Il avait complètement perdu la tête. Il se leva du trône où il était assis plus tôt et sortit une arme de sous son manteau. Il la pointa sur le brun, qui fixait l'arme d'un regard paniqué. Après un moment, il se mis à rigoler.

« Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à te tuer tout de suite, gamin. Je vais attendre que tous tes petits gardiens se regroupent ici, comme ça vous pourrez tous mourir ensemble. Crois-tu que les Simon vont venir? Cela m'arrangerait. Je prévoyais de faire subir à leur boss le même sort que toi. Les Vongola n'ont pas besoin d'alliés aussi _faibles_.»

Ses rires s'intensifièrent. Tsuna était horripilé par ces paroles. Peu importe s'ils étaient faibles! Ils restaient ses amis!

« Retire ce que tu as dit. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et cassante

« _Oya oya_, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te tue pas tout de suite que tu va me parler comme ça. »

La femme qui avait escorté Tsuna plus tôt s'avança et donna un coup de pied au ventre de celui-ci.

« Ramenez-le. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et traînèrent le dixième Vongola jusqu'à sa _''chambre''_.

Arrivés là-bas, ils l'attachèrent de nouveau au mur.

« Donc tu es le _Vongola Juudaime_, hein? Qui croirait qu'un gamin bon à rien comme toi pourrait avoir un titre important comme celui-là! »

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et sortirent de la pièce laissant Tsuna seul avec les os, le sang et les rats.

* * *

><p>Chaque seconde qui passait était comme être poignardé pour Gokudera. Son bossamant restait introuvable. Il pouvait être mort, blessé ou torturé. Même s'il ne cessait d'assaillir le tuteur de questions, celui-ci ne répondrait que ''Nous le cherchons toujours.'' Il savait que même s'ils le trouvaient, ils ne lui dirait pas. Après tout Gokudera était du type à foncer tête baissée. Et, de plus, il était devenu un handicap.

Gokudera jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avant d'allumer une autre et de la porter à ses lèvres. Une voiture rouge s'arrêta devant la maison de Tsuna et un blond en sortit. Il entra même sans cogner. Gokudera se colla à la porte et écouta.

« Nous ne savons pas où il est mais nous savons avec qui. »


End file.
